Takin' Back My Love
by girlwithafilmcamera
Summary: Fang thinks Max cheated on him. What does he do for revenge? And how does Max retaliate? Based on Enrique Iglesias's Takin' Back My Love music video. AH One-shot. Better than it sounds, I think... AH


**A/N: This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, so be nice! So, this is based off of the Enrique Iglesias music video for Takin' Back My Love. If you haven't seen it,and check it out! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. Just this idea. **

Okay. That was it. She had pushed me too far. Iggy saw her cheating on me with Dylan. And there she was playing all innocent. Did she not see that I loved her more than the world? Too bad though. I scowled at her side of the bathroom, littered with a few perfumes and a necklace or two that Nudge had given her. I threw the necklaces on the floor and pushed all her perfumes off the counter, ignoring the odor of the mixed perfumes. Screw her.

Max marched into our bedroom just to see what the commotion was all about. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, seeing the mess in the bathroom.

"You know what I'm doing," I told her angrily.

"Is this over the whole Dylan thing?" She demanded. I merely glared at her for an answer. "Oh my god. It wasn't what you thought it was!" She groaned.

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. She brushed past me, opened a drawer, grabbed a handful of my clothes and tossed them out into the open window, landing in the pool. I walked out and straight into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. I took out the milk, unscrewed the cap, and poured the whole bottle on the floor. I snatched the chicken Parmesan and dumped that on the floor, too. I grabbed the glass pitcher full of juice and dropped that on the floor as well.

Max made a huffing sound, then ran out to the living room. I leaned up against the counter, waiting to see what she'd do. A couple moments later she returned with the painting I had made her (it took two months to complete) and smiled a devilish smile at me before running outside and tossing that into the pool, too. I glowered at her, showing that it didn't bother me at all. Which it did, but we're not going there.

I picked up the vase filled with the daisies we had picked a few days ago and slammed that against the granite counter. I smirked when I realized that it left some very nice scratches.

She walked back into the living room and walked back out with my cds in her hand. She waved them in front of my face. I made a move to grab them but she dashed outside. I caught up with her easily and picked her up by her waist. It was too late. She already tossed them in the pool. I set her down.

"Are we done yet?" She asked with a small smile. I pushed her away from me. No, I was still mad at her for cheating on me with that man whore. I went back inside and into our bedroom. I grabbed a dumbbell of mine and walked back into the living room where Max was standing, looking bored. I went along her shelves with the dumbbell, smashing and breaking anything in its path.

I turned around to see her reaction, only to find that she had disappeared. I heard the front door open then close. I ran over to the window and looked out. Max had gotten a hand on the paint we were going to use in our bathroom. She ripped the lid off and splashed the paint all over my new car. That was on lease. Instead of killing her (which I was very ready to do), I marched back into the living room and slammed the dumbbell on the $2,000 coffee table she bought.

"Very nice," Max said from the entrance to the room. I spun around and stalked over to her, placing both hands on the side of her face and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me just as hard. I pulled away, panting for breath. "Sorry about your painting and car," She whispered.

"Sorry about your perfume and trinkets," I replied.

"You know I didn't actually make out with Dylan, right? I just saw him at Starbucks and we talked a bit," She paused. "How did you find out about that anyways?"

My mouth twitched into an almost smile. "Iggy." I had forgotten that he was mad at me for crashing his ATV. Of course he would lie, just to piss me off. Well it worked. Damn him. Max and I both looked around at the apartment. It was trashed, with broken glass everywhere, paint on the floor, beads still rolling around from her necklaces, not to mention clothes strewn everywhere.

Max looked up at me. "We'll have Iggy clean it up then?"

I smiled at her. "Definitely." I let my hands slide from the sides of her face down to her waist before pulling her back in for another kiss. She smiled against my lips as she led us both back to our bedroom...

**So...What did you think of it? Was it awful? Was it amazing? Click that button that says review and let me know :) **


End file.
